lawfully yours
by devilsangel09
Summary: edward and bella's life is perfect but then one fine morning he breaks up with her. she's heart-broken.the police call her and ask her where Edward is. she's confused. why are the police behind him? find out. all human
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys for those who have read this story, this was actually published under the name of All's fair in love and law under the name of Satan's ear. But she deleted it. I am her friend and decided on continuing this story. So please read and review. **

**Devils angel **

Chapter 1

"I don't know I don't know!!!" I cried. But they spoke as if I spoke something incomprehensible. They were trying to get information out of me. But their strategy was useless as I did not know where he was. That is when I remembered the last time I had seen him.

I hurriedly went and hugged him but he backed off. I instantly knew something was wrong. But what was wrong I had no clue about it. He looked as if he was going to hit me he spoke breaking the silence not to forget in his beautiful masculine velvety voice.

"Bella just go away" I was shocked because this was the first time he had spoken to me like that. "Leave me alone, I do not want to see your ugly disfigured face again in my life.

Just go away or I will destroy it further and then do not cry and expect me to come and console you." I could not stand it and ran away.

I hired a taxi and got into one. I told them my address and then went home .During my way back I tried and comprehended the conversation with him. As soon as I just tears had been forming in my eyes and were gushing down like the Angel falls.

I remembered the days we were together.

Edward was 19 and I was 17 he was graduating and I was just a junior. I always thought that I wasn't the 'right person' for him but he made it a point to assure me that I was the one for him and the police were there waiting for me.

Talking of the police the inspector was smelling like a pack of anchovies and garlic .I was thinking about Edward why the police were behind him and how bad the police were stinking .that is when the police man disturbed me and work me up from my so 'not wonderful world of thoughts'

"Hey! You wake up and tell us where your bloody boyfriend is, or even you bitch will be punished like others. I would not care if you are a woman or not.

"Hey dude chillax! I broke up with him" at least it seemed to me like that. "I do not care a damn about where he is and do not care if he is dead or alive" I actually did.

"So no use dude asking me where he is."

Well I should not have said it because I only earned myself a blow near my lips and a lot of time in prison. I actually was bummed out.

I had spoken the truth and for that I was put behind the bars. I just hope that Edward is alright as I really do care if he is not. I feel incomplete without him.

That is why I am yearning for him to come back. So this Bella Marie Swan had to spend a night in a prison, but for Mr. Right I can spend my life in a prison.

But if I spend my life in this prison how can I live with him?

I spent the worst ever night of my life in this asshole prison just because I was his girlfriend. God! Life sucks when you are in love.

'Eww'!!! I said as I stepped on an insect. I do not know how I managed to sleep in this bloody jail. No wonder the officers stinked to the core.

So the next morning I was dragged away from my 'dream world' in which Edward was there.

"Come on, wake up your father is here" oh! My God he is the local police officer and this must have been a huge blow to his dignity. "Holy shit!"

"Holy shit Charlie is here. He is gonna ground me for life"

Oh. My. God. I am so in trouble.

Saying that I rushed out of the stinking asshole jail trying not to touch anything and pollute my body.

As soon as I left and went out to meet dad I saw someone's shadow on the wall I thought I saw Edward but when I turned around there was nothing and I realized that it was just a vulgar feeling of mine.

On going home Dad gave me a long lecture on how I should be careful and what the consequences could have been. Thankfully I was only grounded for 2 weeks. On reaching home I strait away went to my room and entered the hot water tub. I allowed the water to seep into my bones and tried not to think about Edward which was not possible. Two weeks of being grounded was horrible and the 15th day arrived like a ray of light.

I went to the grocery store as I needed Oreo s my life savior (a/n I just love Oreo's)

As I was on my way to the billing counter, when I heard a smooth velvety voice I knew it was Edward but there was some one else .Oh my god it was a girl, had he dumped me for that ugly bitch. I hid behind the counter so that I could here the conversation it was some thing like:

"Look Tanya I have something to show you" what did he want to show that asshole, I tried not to but a million things came rushing into my mind.

"what now Eddie , got something new in mind "what did that stupid bitch just call my EDWARD! Eddie how did she have the guts to call him that I felt to murder who ever that Tanya person was, I thought angrily. "OK Tanya I don't want to waste time so let's go"

"as you wish Eddie boy' she said holding his hand.

Ok now how the bloody hell did she call my Edward, Eddie ,yuck I hate that name how can she call him that …………..we had a lot of talking to do

When I went home the first thing I did after getting home was to call him.

"Sorry this number is invalid please try again" what he changed his no. how the hell did he do that and not tell me, he is so in trouble I mean great trouble

**Hope you like this. Please this is my first fanfic. So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice and Jasper insisted that we go to the club I guess it was named Eclipse. I don't care what its name was. I just wanted to go and have fun.

I dressed into a dress quickly. It was black spaghetti top and a mini white skirt. After a quick bath and then put on some light make up on as I was going to the club with Alice and if I did not put on some I bet she would kill me.

I wore the only pair of heels I had and then waited for them to come. They arrived in five minutes and soon we were there. We entered there Alice dragged jasper to the dance floor. I headed to the bar. I miss Edward.

Even though he was the King of jerks and the way he treated me that day no girl would ever go back to him. But still I missed him. If he was there we would be on the dance floor dancing. Completely, lost in our own worlds.

The electricity would be flowing between us and our bodies would move in synch. How I wished Edward wouldn't have changed.

I missed his crooked smile, his scent and his lips and most of all him. I sighed and then I ordered for vodka.

As soon as I drank it I spat the drink out I tasted bitter (AN never tasted vodka before so I don't know please tell me how it taste…….. if u have had it or then don't) I actually liked it I took nearly 6 of them, I know that Edward does not like my drinking but who cares now…. Ha! Ha! Ha! I said taking my 7th drink

I was now thinking -actually having my 8th glass of vodka-about Edward I mean he started acting really strange after his parents Esme and Carlisle died in a car accident it was totally sad I actually really did like them a lot although I guess we met only once or twice.

You know acting real weird like not going out(he stopped asking me out),his coming to school like really only for some days ,his continuous sitting on the computer and acting so strange……………

I don't know but I actually had started acting weird. for the first time in my life I had had like almost 10 glasses along with the bartender giving me continues warning not to have more but I dint take his warning seriously……………………………………… I don't know what happened after worse

I don't know what happened I knew that I was dreaming it was like I was drinking and had finished my 10th glass to know that Alice and Jasper had left and the fact that I was drugged, the pub was closing down and the bartenders were like

"Come on sweetie don't you wanna come with me"

And then many others came in front of me and started circling around them just then I realized that what I was wearing was to revealing it was black spaghetti with a white mini skirt.

But then Edward came and gave the bartenders a few punches and then took me to my house

I so wished that the dream was true and Edward came to protect me.

I suddenly got up from my dream which I would have killed for to come true, but hey I was seriously in that dress and I was not at my place but I was in some different room, god I got so scared I thought something bad happened because it all came out gushing into my thoughts that I had 10 glasses of vodka and I was drugged before I could go any further Edward came into the room

"Bella are you fine you know yesterday I was at the pub you were in and you had 10 glasses of vodka and then those assholes were going to rape"

"Edward where am I?" I said not letting him continue "you are at my place Bella I got you home after seeing that you weren't in a condition to go home.

"But this is not your house" I said looking around this house was definitely different this house was much smaller and it did not have any computers or telephone it was very strange

"I know I bought a new house" ha so he bought a new house and I did not know I got very angry and I was very angry on the thought that my boyfriend had boycotted me but still he had got water for me I could not resist this the person without whom my life is incomplete, useless and uninteresting but still he was the person I had given my heart for eternity

He came and sat next to me I could feel his body heat, he then touched me cheek, although he had done this before this was completely different for me. It sent shocks into my body it reminded me of the days we were a couple and used to go out, but still had acted so strange I could not let him use me as a toy, although I wished that he did

"Thanks for all this Edward but I have to leave my parents might be freaking out"

But then Edward started speaking in his wonderful voice once again

"Its fine Tanya called them" what Tanya that so aghhhhhhhhhhh women called my parents was she staying with him

"Now that they know that I am with you that's one more reason for me to leave and plus I don't thing this is a good time knowing that I was in jail because of you" although I dint say the last line I dint want to upset him

But when I said that he came a little closer to me.

"Edward I really need to go" I said trying to get past him but I could not move an inch, his strong arms had held me

"Why are you doing this to me" I said I wanted him to hold me but that would not explain why he had acted so rude.

I wanted to go away but now he came closer to me we were just inches apart from each other he held me so tightly and then softly whispered in my ears

"Why do you think that I saved you from those bastards yesterday who was trying to rape you I heard him say so? Why do you think I did not take you home when you were completely drunk? You want to know why I did this then fine here it is" he took a long breath and then he said

"Bella I love you and care about you I can't even think about some in hurting you, Bella I love you a lot"

That's it he was just about to say something more but then that perfect mood was disturbed by none other then freaking Tanya bitch

What was she doing here was she living with him ok fine this was the last straw of suspicion that I needed to no on the topic that Edward whom I so loved had been staying with another girl, this was so unholy. I started crying and left for home I had tears in my eyes I could here Edward call me

"Bella come back this is not what you think let me explain…………."

Of course this is not what I was thinking but still he did this to me .as I was waiting for the cab I got a message:

Bella this is me Edward I know u r upset I want to tell you some thing please come to the pub tonight

I tried to know what his number was but it was a private number so I could not know it. I went home finished my home work and was very scared whether to go or not, but this was it I needed to know the truth I could not hand in one string I had to cut it down so I am on my way to the pub to decide my faith for life. As I was on my way to the pub I noticed that the people were having fun probably with their bf, or gf's. But I guess today I would decide my faith.

AN

Hey guys how is it? I hope it's good. Please it's my first fanfic so please review!


End file.
